


May I have this dance?

by Memi2501



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Slow Dancing with a kitten, THERE'S A KITTEN, also, and she's beautiful, but not on this fic, she's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501





	May I have this dance?

They were sitting on the sofa, not paying any attention to the movie on the TV. The late afternoon sunlight filtered through the curtains, bathing the living-room in an orange glow. A small kitten was sleeping soundly between the two of them, a paw resting upon her eyes, her tail shuffling from time to time. Peter was resting his head on the older man’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his body-spray.

He had taught his last class for that semester the previous afternoon so he smiled and relished on the calmness and the slow pace of the day – or at least as calm as it could get with the ex-mercenary around. Wade had his arm around the younger man, tracing patterns absent-mindedly on his shoulder. He was mumbling and nodding quietly, having a conversation with the voices in his head. It had been at least a year since the last time it happened. As the years had gone by, the voices had been fading, taking longer and longer to come back each time.  _He has come a long way, he deserves a rest_ , Peter thought and nuzzled into the older man’s neck, feeling the rough, scarred skin against his cheek. It had taken a very long time, but Wade’s self-esteem had improved and was now able to wear short-sleeves on the days his cancer was kept at bay. His self-hatred also decreased ever so slightly.

Peter smiled as he placed a soft kiss on the crook of Wade’s neck, enjoying the sight of him shivering. Wade lowered his gaze to meet Peter’s eyes and a smile touched the side of his mouth. He lifted his calloused hand from the younger man’s shoulder and placed it on the top of his head, brushing his fingers through his brown, messy hair. Trying not to squeeze the sleeping kitten, he gently pressed his lips on Peter’s forehead before standing up and reaching out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” Wade asked, his eyes glowing. Puzzled, Peter grabbed his hand and was yanked up. The kitten glared briefly at them before rolling over and continue her nap.

“There’s no music.” His voice drifted off as Wade took both of his hands and placed them on the back of his neck. Wade said nothing and hugged him firmly by the waist, bringing Peter closer to him. Their bodies started dancing softly to Wade humming a tone of a song they both knew a little too well after all the times Ellie had insisted on watching the movie.

  


“ _For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_ _”_

  


His voice was deep and rough and he added his own twist to the song, in the way he knew it drove the brunet crazy. Wade grinned widely when Peter looked into his eyes and kissed the tip of his nose, but did not stop singing nor dancing. He felt happy, and at peace and he couldn’t help but press himself closer to his partner, trying to keep the tears at bay. Peter wore a similar smile and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder, a warm feeling spreading on his chest as they swayed across the living-room, even after the song had reached his end. Neither of them wanted the moment to pass.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise,” another voice commented, making both of them jump in their places. This time, the first accords of Frank Sinatra’s _Under my skin_ started pouring through the bluetooth stereo.

They turned their heads to see that Matt was standing on the living-room threshold, loosening his tie and leaving his briefcase on a chair. He took his jacket off and hanged it. He then walked towards Wade and Peter, who were still in each other's arms and kissed them tenderly. They hugged him close and Wade decided to step aside and urged his husbands to start dancing together. He waltzed to the sofa, where the little kitten was sleeping peacefully, her black little paws twitching.

He scooped her up, which earned him an offended meowing from her, and a protest from Matt and Peter, and hugged her close to his chest before starting to move to the music. She fell asleep once again and started purring loudly.

“She only purrs when she is with you,” Peter whined and playfully hid his face in the crook of Matt’s neck, kissing it ans they danced. “That’s not fair!”

“Well, I did steal her heart, just like I did with you, guys,” Wade winked and scratched behind her ears.

“And also from the pet store,” Matt snorted.

“And you didn’t make me take her back, so I win and she loves me best. You do, don’t you, Sedusa?” Wade nuzzled against her tiny head as he danced.

The three of them fell quiet and enjoyed the music. Matt hugged his husband tightly by the waist and placed a kiss on the top of his head, thinking that he could get used to coming home to this. They danced in circles, singing along softly and Wade was spinning around with the little kitten in his strong arms, kissing her paws and the top of her head.

Their lives had become much more quiet since they decided to give up their vigilante persona. New heroes appeared everyday that could take care of the city and let them focus only on their day jobs. Matt was still a lawyer in Hell’s Kitchen, working with his best friend, Foggy; Peter started teaching at a public college and Wade was a stay-at-home-spouse, although he did consulting jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D from time to time in order to pay for Ellie’s college education.

The song ended gently and, after a few moments of silence,  _Love me like you do_ began and it was Peter’s turn to dance with the black kitten while his husbands danced together.  In silence, they spun around, Wade placing butterfly kisses on Matt’s neck.

“I could get used to this kind of welcoming,” Matt whispered after the last notes had faded and he turned to kiss both of this husbands’s lips.

 


End file.
